Virtual Reality (VR) video contents usually have significantly high resolution in order to provide 360 degree view video data. For example, the 360 degree video data may include Ultra High Definition (UHD) video data having 4K (3840×1920) or higher resolution with 30˜60 frames per second (FPS).
A graphics processing unit (GPU) is a specialized electronic circuit designed to rapidly manipulate and alter memory to accelerate the creation of images in a frame buffer intended for output to a display. Compared to central processing units (CPUs), GPUs can provide high speed real-time image processing with a low power consumption (e.g., 25% of a CPU) and low cost (e.g., in 2016, $160 for a GPU with 768 cores). A GPU can also provide parallel computing power by utilizing its multiple cores.